


What to do with a Bad Boy in Handcuffs

by onehaleofanadventure



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine's Edition 2017 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cop AU, Day 1: Handcuffs, Gen, I don't think Jason cusses, JayTim Week, M/M, Teacher AU, but it is a definite possibility, my original characters are gross please hate them, this is more getting together which is why its marked gen also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/pseuds/onehaleofanadventure
Summary: Jason is a suspicious--ly attractive--person and Tim is too cute for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally posted this a day early. Then someone (sociallyawkwardfox) pointed it out and I couldn't fix it because I was in class, so I just deleted it. So, sorry if you read it yesterday, but here it is again.
> 
> I wrote this really quickly and haven't really had time to edit it, so there be typos ahoy, if you see something or have any questions, feel free to ask, I'm always happy to fix anything.
> 
> Also, this is kind of a super hectic time for me (I'm in my last semester or real course work for my degree and they went insane with the group work, it is obnoxiously had to coordinate three groups of five or so people) so I have warnings for y'all. 1) I have not finished all of this weeks works, I'm currently done with 3 and halfway with another one, they will get finished and posted (probably on time) and 2) despite it being Valentine's Day (week?) I went in a weird direction with a few of my prompts, so....
> 
> Anyway, to finally wrap up my ramblings, enjoy how much nice I (usually) am to these lovely boys than DC is!

“Drake!” Commissioner Gordon bellowed. “Get over here. You’re riding with Marks and Sanchez today.”

“Commissioner, that ain’t necessary. We ain’t the best babysitters. Grayson and Malloy are where you should put the kid.” Marks sneered in Tim’s direction.

Sanchez thumped Marks when the Commissioner turned to them, “Kid wants to be a _good_ detective, so why don’t we _show him the ropes_.” He snickers, complete with the suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

“I don’t want to hear your shit, boys, he worked hard to get here just like everyone else. I expect you to behave,” Gordon huffed before marching off to his office, grumbling about paperwork and idiots.

“Alright kid, but that means you’re in the princess seat.” Marks said leering at Tim. Voice dropping low and faux gravel, “I’m sure you’re used to being the princess, ain’t’cha rich boy? Pretty little thing like you, I bet—“

“Can it Marks, Princess ain’t worth the trouble he’ll cause ya when he snitches.” Sanchez snaps.

“That’s—“

“Shut up, kid, ain’t no one wanna hear your voice. Just grab a chair, sit down, and look pretty.” Sanchez huffed.

Despite every instinct screaming to fight, to show them just how hard he worked to get here, Tim gritted his teeth and obediently pulled out a nearby chair and dropped into it.

 

 

“Sanchez,” Grayson chirped, “chief says he’s got something for you three, unless… Drake, I’ve got clearance to take you with me and Malloy to check out the 11-57 down on Southeastern.”

“If you want that is,” he added when Tim made no response.

Tim hummed, “Suspicious person? Sounds more interesting than watching these two get chewed out again.” He smirked softly, getting up to follow Grayson over to where Malloy was waiting by the door, twirling his keys and whistling what sounded like the Imperial March.

 

 

“Who is that?” Drake asked, jerk information his thumb to the left.

Dick blinked, following his motion to the—frankly gorgeous—man lazily sprawled in the chair Drake had dragged almost behind Sanchez’ desk when he first started riding with them almost a month ago.

“Hmmm,” Dick purred. “I’m going to go find out.” With a wink back at Drake, he sauntered off—making sure to pass close to the man—to where Sanchez and Marks were talking to the on duty Desk Sergeant.

 

 

Tim glanced down, biting his bottom lip, debating. He knew that if this mystery man met Dick, he’d be completely entranced, everyone was. Without his conscious knowledge, he began moving towards the man; it wasn’t usual for him to be so.. so interested in someone, especially based on just looking. But this man, he was—

“—23-19. B&E down on 6th, victim gave a description.” The desk Sergeant looked down towards the file in his hands, walking towards where Tim had edged close to the man. “Suspect: large male, over 6ft, dark hair, light eyes, pale skin, wearing a dark jacket and carrying a messenger bag.”

“But,” Dick started, clearly pouting, “this guy is wearing glasses, and judging by the book and the bloody nose, I’d say he was reading it. And definitely not breaking into someone’s house.” Dick pouted.

The guy winked at Tim and asked, “Am I free to go yet _chief_ , I didn’t do anything wrong. Just an innocent bystander slammed into a brick wall. They call that police brutality, I think.”

“Quiet, Mr. Todd. You remember how this works, don’t you?” The Desk Sergeant replied dryly, sparring only a withering glance for the man—now visibly handcuffed to his chair. “You’re arresting officers are talking to Gordon.”

The man let out a deep chuckle. “I’m sure we’d all appreciate seeing that.”

“Just keep quiet and try not to get yourself booked for resisting arrest,” the Desk Sergeant threw over his shoulder as he returned to his post.

“So,” Dick cleared his throat, “I’m detective—“

“Grayson. Yeah, I know. Ain’t the first time we’ve met, Goldie. Guess it has been a while though.” The man—Mr. Todd—said. “Gonna introduce me to your cute friend." It wasn’t so much a question as an order disguised by a deep voice and a salacious grin.

Dick pouted as Tim turned scarlet, earning another deep chuckle from the man before them. “This is junior officer Drake.”

When neither man responded or so much as twitched in Dick’s direction, he mumbled “I guess I’ll leave you too it and trudged back to his own desk.

“So, um…” Tim cleared his throat, trying to will the blush from his cheeks. “I’m Officer, I mean Detective—Junior Detective Drake.”

The man’s grin grew as Tim stuttered out his attempt at an introductions. “Jason Todd, though just Jason is fine. I’d shake your hand, but they cuffed me to the chair,” he—Jason said, rattling the metal cuffs for emphasis.

“J-Jason, what-t are you in-n for?” Tim had to break eye contact, embarrassed by his inability to talk to the man.

Jason leaned forward, “Do I make you nervous, _Detective?_ ” he questions, voice all faux innocent. He leaned back again, leather jacket creaking and bunching with every movement. “Or do you just like a man in cuffs? Hmm, a good boy like you need a bad boy? You want me to be yours?”

Tim glanced up, ready to object, but only managed to catch the breathtaking smile, and yet another wink before he returned his gaze to the ground, blush returning full force.

“Th-That’s not… I didn’t… I mean—“

“It’s okay kid, I’m sure you can convince someone here to give you my number or at least tell you where to find me. Plus—“

“Jay!” Gordon barked, interrupting whatever Jason was going to say, and making Tim flinch at the sudden, loud noise. Tim couldn’t tell whether he was thankful or disappointed with the intrusion. “You’re free to go. Babs’ll have my head if I keep you any longer. Plus, she was _happy_ to verify your whereabouts. Maybe next time don’t antagonize the officers just doing their job, huh?”

Tim blinked at Gordon, nor quite understanding what he was talking about; _wasn’t Babs his daughter?_

Jason snickered, “She’s just mad because Officers Dumb and Dumber left her alone with the munchkins, and apparently they terrorize her library without a teacher there. Also,” he smirked “maybe if you _officers_ weren’t rude—or followed protocol—I wouldn’t have to _antagonize_ them.”

He held his hands up for Gordon to unlock the cuffs, raising an eyebrow to the Detectives cowering behind Gordon. “Although, this one,” he gestured to Tim—leading to yet another blush—“I’m going to continue to rile, just look at that adorable blush.”

Tim sputtered out an attempted at denying the accusation that he was ‘adorable’, but no one paid attention.

Jason thanked the Commissioner and began sauntering towards the front doors. “The kids go home at 7, see if you can find me by then, Detective. Maybe even brings the cuffs.”

Tim choked on air, flushing bright red, already thinking how he could convince Commissioner Gordon to tell him more about Jason, and where to find him.


End file.
